So Far Yet So Close
by Prussian Victory
Summary: Ike moves to Canada and how does Firkle feel. Will they confess or will it stay a secret forever *USING THE STICK OF TRUTH NAMES*


**(A/N): Hello people, I know it's been a while since I last wrote a fanfic, but I've been playing SP Stick of Truth (beat it 8 times now). Anyways I will be calling the goths by the Stick of Truth name so it will be Michael, Henrietta(Though her name doesn't ever change), Pete and Firkle. The setting is when Ike and Firkle and juniors in high school so do the math for the others because I'm too lazy. Well I hope you enjoy. ^.^ D:B :33 Okay now I'm really leaving.**

The high school in South Park had been boring from the beginning, that is until some had to start a huge fuss at the school. That particular person was Ike Broflovski and in which he had no mean in doing so. Ike had overheard his mother telling Kyle that she was going to send Ike to Canada to study for hist last two years of high school. When Ike returned to his school the next day he told only two people of his leaving, Flora, his classmate since kindergarten, and his best friend Firkle. That was also the day before he was leaving and he learned two things that day. Those two things were never trust Flora or any other girl for that matter and that he could deny it all he wanted to but Ike had a crush on Firkle.

Not many hours later Ike arrived in an airport in Vancouver, remembering what his mother said, Ike grabbed out his phone and dialed his mother's phone number. Sheila picked up almost immediately, " You're off the plane I suppose."

"Yes mom why do you think I called you," Ike said while thinking 'really' as he was leaving the airport.

"Don't sass me young man!" Sheila scolded over the phone, "Anyhow, Ike I got you an apartment not to far from the school that I was able to get you into, so you better thank me."

Ike laughed a bit at his mother's behavior, "Alright mom thank you I'm going to go and get to my apartment I'l call you back later," Ike told his mother as he hung up. Ike made his way to his apartment and when he arrived he unpacked. The young Jewnadian decided to introduce himself to his neighbors, so he left his domain and went to the door to the right of his. Ike knocked on the door and was greeted by a blonde who was a bit taller than him.

"May I help you?" The blonde asked the Jewnadian as he opened the door.

"Uhh I'm your new neighbor Ike," Ike said with a smile while holding his hand out.

The blonde took his hand and shook it while speaking with an equally large smile, "I'm Matthew, you must be the boy that transferred over to the school?" Matthew asked which earned a nod from the shorter boy, "Hey I have some time, do you want me to show you around Vancouver?"

"Uhh sure." Ike said following Matthew, "It would be nice to know where to go instead of getting lost all the time." Matthew and Ike shared a laugh as they were leaving the apartment complex. The blonde grabbed the shorter boys hand and showed him around Vancouver and of course showed him the school. By the time the tour was finished the sun was already going down and luckily they were outside the apartments, "Thanks for this awesome day Mattie-if you don't mind that nickname," Ike stammered hoping he didn't offend or irritate his new found friend.

Matthew laughed, "well I'm glad and that's actually what my papa and friends call me," Ike sigh feeling relieved.

"Uhh It's getting late I should probably call my mom. Uh I'll talk to you later," Ike waved him off while the to boys walked into their own apartments. When the Jewnadian got inside he grabbed out hi phone and immediately dialed his mom number. The call went straight to voice mail so Ike guessed they were having dinner. He knew how they never answered the phone during dinner. Ike remembered that he was going to call Firkle when he got unpacked but never got around. Oh Well better late than never. Ike pressed '8' on his speed dial and called.

"Hello Ike. What do you want?" The young goth asked into the phone taking a drink from him cup loving that bittersweet taste he grew so accustom to.

"Hey Firkle! Um I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier but I was getting shown around Vancouver by a new friend."

"Ehh It's fine I had detention anyways so it doesn't matter. Oh and before you ask I was caught smoking and Filmore was being a douche so I beat the shit out of him," Firkle could practically hear Ike's eye rolling.

"I really should have guessed. So how are the other goths," Ike asked so nonchalantly.

"You know how people say that a lot can change in a few hours, well that's exactly how it is. Raven is back in the group." Firkle told him.

Ike couldn't tell if he were mad or not about that, "Wait who's Ra- never mind I remember who he is," Just like Firkle he could practically hear the eye roll.

"Hey I gotta go we're gonna read our poetry soon so I'll call you when I get the chance."

"Alright tell the others I said hi," and with that Ike hung up, brushed his teeth and went to sleep.

**(A/N): Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am way to lazy to continue this oh and I bet you Hetalia fans could figure out who Matthew is ~looks at friends~ an you too should know him, you're married to him. Yes my too friends are married to Canada. Canada in Canada ~cracks up~ okay well I need to reread this one Phillip x Ike Fanfic so bye. D:B :33**


End file.
